My mate
by ncalkins
Summary: Nico's mom belonged to a race of cat-angels. The gene skiped his mom and awoke in him. Now he has to find him mate and try to control his instincts. I wonder how will Hades and Posiedon feel about Percy being his mate.SLASH nicoxpercy
1. Chapter 1

My mate chapter 1

Ncalkins dose not own Percy Jackson; ooc; slash; might be au

Nico reached the underworld shivering, having said goodbye to Percy after talking to Bianca. He know it was not the last time he would see Percy or Bianca but something was changing with in him, he could feel it. As he thought of what was going on he stumbled into his room, pure black with a brown bed. Nico looked around thinking:

_Man this is depressing…ouch my stomach maybe I should lay down._

Nico griping his stomach made his way to his bed and fell onto it. Clutching his stomach he curled into a fetal position, his eyes squeezing shut as a fiery hot pain spread from his abdomen to the rest of his body. A tear slid down his cheek as he clenched his teeth against the pain, suddenly he felt another presents in his room.

"Nico what's wrong?" asked Hades as he stepped out of shadows. Nico opened one of his eyes grimacing against the pain.

"H-hey dad. Wrong? Nothings wrong I- I probably just have a stomach ach that all."

Nico answered trying and failing to pass it off as nothing, he winched as another wave of pain passed throw him. Hades glared at Nico in disbelief and snapped:

"That's it I'm calling a medic."

Bianca came throw the door, taking everything in and as Hades was about to call a paramedic, she shouted:

"No! Father you must not."

He turned to face Bianca as she hovered over Nico. She tried to place her hand on his head, but it dissolved before she could touch him.

"I know what going on. Mom always thought it would be me, never in our wildest dreams did we think that Nico would be the one to get the gene."

Nico opened his eyes at his sister's words, hissing:

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

Bianca smiled at Nico and whispered:

"Our mother is a part of a race of cat-angles. I can't really remember the real name of them, but they have black wings, cat ears and tail. They also have designed mates for life, the gene though skipped mom. By the looks of you, you have the gene and you're a dominant."

Just as Bianca finished Nico gave a agonized scream, the pain had grown by ten. Right before his sister's and dad's eyes he grew until he was in the body of a sixteen year old.

"Dad you can't witness this it's very secret and he'll attack you when its all over. If he sees you as a threat, besides it could take days."

Distress was clear in Bianca's voice as she showed her father to the door. Hades left without complaint as Nico gave another scream.

Three days passed and finally the screams that echoed throw the castles desist until only silence remand. Hades got up from his thrown, shadow traveling to Nico's room and stepped back in shock. The thing on this bed could not be his son. His son was small and weak with short hair. The being on Nico's bed was a tall figure, lethal muscle and black shoulder length hair falling into it's eyes as it slept.

Black wings emerged from his back draping off the side of his bed almost touching the floor. A tail was entangled around it's leg and when Hades stepped forward ears on its head twitched. An eye opened reviling Hades own black eyes, the figure sat up and swinging its legs over the side until it was sitting facing Hades. A voice rasped out of the figure's mouth:

"Were….Were is he?"

Hades having never encounter anything like this before proceeded with caution, as he asked:

"Nico? What are you talking about?"

Nico lifted his head and rasped out:

"My mate were is he?" His eyes narrowed, his nostrils flared.

"You don't have him… I must find him."

Nico stood up and at his full height he came to Hades's shoulder. In a flash Nico was gone the shadows swelling and swallowing him up. Hades was about to block him and force him to come back, when a voice called:

"Father don't! He has to find his mate. If he dose not he'll go crazy."

Hades turned toward the voice to find Bianca floating in the door way. Hades sighed and nodded letting Nico pass throw the underworld. He turned to leave and just as he was in the door way, Bianca called out:

"You have to understand, Nico well come back but the first week he will be protective of his mate. He went to check if he was okay….Father I have a request of you. Could you tell Nico what mom told me."

Hades nodded and let Bianca explain everything about being a cat-angle.

"Cat-angle's are kind of possessive creatures, they are protective and affectionate of their mate. They have one mate in their whole life and if their mate is made immortal then they are immortal. Nico will not want to leave his mate's side at first and he'll be really affectionate." Bianca paused to let it all sink in.

"If he thinks someone is trying to steal his mate, well only his mate could stop him from killing them. Or if they knew the person is important to their mate."

Review


	2. Chapter 2

My mate chapter 2

Ncalkins dose not own Percy Jackson; ooc; au; slash

Nico had been shadow traveling for hours, if he was in his right mind he would have wondered why he could shadow travel for so long and not get tired or queasy. But as it stood all he could think about was his mate. He stopped in front of an apartment building, taking a deep breath, he caught a scent. It smelled like the sea and vanilla, basically everything good to him.

Looking up Nico saw a window were the scent was oozing from. He took a deep breath and shadow traveled to the room were the scent came from, he ignored everything in the room except for the figure on the blue bed. Black hair fell softly in the boy's eyes, he rolled over as Nico approached the bed. Taking a deep breath, Nico sighed and purred at the same time. He had found his mate, Nico crawled into bed with the boy.

Sniffing his neck Nico caught the sound of a steady heart beat, licking and nuzzling his neck. Nico purred once more in satisfaction, his mate was safe. Giving one last lick, Nico settled next to his mate. With a arm and wing rapped around the boy's body, who snuggled up to Nico. Purring Nico started to slip into sleeps arms, his last thought:

_My Mate… My Percy._

----------------------The next morning-----------------------------------------------------------------

Percy stirred from sleep warm and safe, not taking notice of the arm around him or the wing. With eyes closed he tried to get up, only to fall back again. Percy opened his eyes and sleepily looked around, finding a black wing and a arm around him. He did what any logical person would, he reached for his magic pen that turns into a sword. Just as he was about to grab the pen another arm sneaked around him, stopping him from getting the pen. Percy gave a squeak and was rewarded with a laughing purr that was rich and dark.

"Percy why are you up so early? I don't think people go to school at 4:50 a.m."

Percy turned to face his attacker and in a quivering voice:

"Wh-who are you?"

The man frowned and with concerned filled eyes he asked:

"Percy? Its me…Nico. Are you sick?"

Percy felt shock as he took in the man in front of him, it was true he did have similar fetchers. Nico laid his forehead on Percy's and mumbled:

"Well you not running a fever. Do you want a glass of water?"

Percy shook his head and asked:

" What no…Nico w-what happened?"

Nico adopted a confused look not understanding, until Percy glanced at his wings. Nico smiled and leaned forward, he nuzzled Percy's neck, ignoring how Percy was trying to get away. Nico took a deep breath of his mate's scent and breathed out:

"Cool huh? Bianca told me I'm part of a race know as cat-angels." _I'll leave out the whole mate part. _thought Nico as he sniffed and licked Percy's neck.

Percy was steadily getting redder, his thoughts in turmoil.

_This is weird…Wait, is Nico sniffing me?! Did, did he just lick me!_

Percy pushed on Nico's face away from his neck and Nico moved back until he was forced to get off the bed, knelling next to Percy. Nico smiled and said:

"You should get back to sleep, you have about an hour left."

Nico reached for the blanket that Percy had kicked off in his struggle to get up, he pushed Percy down on the bed and placed the blanket on top of him. Percy pushed the blanket off, snapping:

"I don't want to go back asleep, and you have to get out! If mom or Paul see you we'll both be in trouble."

Nico frowned he didn't want to get his mate into trouble, but he didn't want to leave him either. The Nico smiled at Percy who was sitting up and said in a soothing voice:

"Don't worry love, I'll go and be back before you know it."

Nico leaned in and gave Percy a kiss on the lips. For both of them it felt like fire was running throw them, as Nico pulled away he licked Percy's lips and disappeared into shadows. Percy sighed and he couldn't help missing the feel of Nico's lips on his, and as he got out of bed he froze.

"Wait, did he just call me love?!"

You think he would be more concerned about how he kiss him.

Review


	3. Chapter 3

My mate chapter 3

don't own Percy Jackson; ooc; slash; au; no beta any takers?

Nico appeared outside of the apartment, looked into a window to see he reflection. A sixteen year old boy with shoulder length black hair, cat ears and black angel wings stared back at him.

'_I need a way to blend in so my mate won't get in trouble.' _Thought Nico as he frowned at the window.

Suddenly the shadows that always seemed to grow darker when he was around and seemed to fallow him were ever he goes. Began to fold upon his wings and cat ears making him look like a regular teen age guy. Nico snorted at the thought him a regular guy ha! Shaking his head he walked into the main door way and decided against taking the stairs he shadow travailed. As he moved through the inky black darkness, a chill that he had grown use to settled upon him and as he heard the whispering voices of the dead and the chilling unknown noises that where from unknown sources, he thought:

_Percy is my mate. I need to be more careful and try to act right. I must have freaked him out by acting like that. But when I see him its like a different person takes over._

Nico blinked as light from the hallway invaded his eyes, as he stood in font of the Jackson home. Nico raised his hand and knocked on the door hoping to get somebody to open the door. Nico waited a couple of seconds before Sally opened the door for him.

"Hello. Um not to be rude but…Who are you?" asked Sally as she looked on Nico with confusion.

_Your future son in law. _Thought Nico but he said something different.

"Hello I'm a friend of Percy's from camp. My name is Nico."

Nico held out his hand for Percy's mom to shake. Sally shook his hand, smiled and ushered him inside.

"Percy is in the shower and I'm afraid he never mentioned you."

Nico felt a pain in his chest afraid his mate found him to be unworthy. For his mother figure didn't know that Nico was going to court Percy. She didn't even know about him.

_But then again Percy doesn't even know. _reasoned Nico.

They walked into the kitchen and Nico felt a stirring inside of him to find his mate. Which he squashed down.

"Please take a seat would you like something to eat?" asked Sally as she walked to the stove.

"Yes please." said Nico as he sat in a blue chair.

Looking around Nico saw the other chairs were blue, the table wooden, and the walls white, just your average every day kitchen. With two unordinary demigods living in it.

Nico smelled the eggs being cooked and decided to relax.

_I wonder how Percy will react that I'm here._ thought Nico as he slumped in the chair and rested his head on his arms.

-----------------------With Percy------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy walked into the bathroom determined to ignore the memory of Nico.

_It was probable just a prank_ Thought Percy as he undressed.

Turning on the water, he waited until it was the right temperature for him. Taking his shower Percy completely convinced himself that it was all a dream or a prank. Though he liked the prank idea better, him dreaming of Nico was just creepy.

Shaking his head Percy finished his shower and got ready for school, he was going to Goode and to tell the truth. He didn't really like it but put up with it for Paul. Percy walked down the hall to the kitchen, ready for some breakfast.

"Hey mom what's for breakfast?" asked Percy as he walked throw the door only to freeze as his mom answered him.

"Scrambled eggs and good morning honey. As you can see your friend Nico came by." said Sally as she smiled serving Nico some eggs.

"Good morning Percy." purred Nico as he looked at Percy throw lidded eyes.

Percy gulped and too the seat across from Nico as he didn't want to seat next to him. Smiling at his mom not only to reassure her that everything was okay but also in thanks for the eggs. Picking up his fork and picking up a blue died egg he got ready to take a bite when he felt something rub against his leg. Percy looked down with mouth open and fork half way up to his mouth to see Nico's foot rubbing against his leg. Percy frowned and kicked at Nico's leg, missed and instead he hit his leg on the table with a thump.

"Percy are you okay?" asked Nico in concern but with a little amusement behind it.

Percy gritted his teeth and hiss out:

"I'm fine."

Sally turned to Percy as she sat down next to Nico and asked:

"Are you sure your okay Percy?

Percy nodded trying to ignore that Nico's hand was now on his knee rubbing it, trying to take the pain away. Percy moved his knee out from under Nico's hand which caused Nico to frown as he took a bite of eggs. Percy ate his eggs in silent's avoiding Nico's feet that were apparently trying to play footsy without his mom even noticing. Percy scooted his chair a little back to avoid the feet of doom, much to Nico's displeasure. Nico frowned again he seemed to doing that a lot.

Nico hooked his feet around Percy's chair's legs and pulled him forward. Percy glared at Nico but that look vanished as he felt something furry wrapped around his ankle. Looking down Percy saw a cat's tail wondering were it came from, Percy was about to touch it, when his mom stood.

"I have to get to work. Be good and remember go to school, bye kids." said Sally as she raced out the door.

Percy looked after his mom shouting a bye, before turning back to his breakfast. Percy remembered the tail wrapped around his leg, reaching a hand down he began to pet the tail. Forgetting that it was probably Nico's, until he heard a deep purring coming from Nico. Nico closed his eyes as he felt his mate's hand contact with his tail, but he opened them when the warm hand stopped petting his tail. Percy was staring at him, Nico by instinctively wrapped his tail around Percy wrist to keep him there.

Percy worked his hand out of the tail's grasp and continued eating, thinking about how Nico was a cat-angel thing. Nico's eyes fell to his plate he really needed to get a hold of himself but he couldn't help it. Something inside him told him to show Percy affection and protect him. Nico sighed and looked up only to see a piece of egg on the corner on Percy's mouth. Nico stared at it and like a dream he couldn't control himself as he stood up and leaned over the table.

Sea green eyes clashed with his black, Green fill with confusion and black filled with love. Percy moved to scoot back and probably run, but Nico's tail wrapped around his wrist and Nico grabbed his face. Looking into Percy's eyes, Nico whispered:

"You have some egg on the corner of your mouth."

Percy reached for a napkin but his hand froze as he felt a wet tongue lick the food off of his face. Eyes wide Percy watched as Nico sat back down and covered his face with his hands muttering a sorry. Percy got up with caution and slowly made his way to the door and to his sneakers. Putting on his shoes and grapping his bag he raced out the door and toward his school.

Nico sat in the kitchen and sighed, closing his eyes.

He just couldn't control himself around Percy, and even though he knew he probably scared his mate. He couldn't help but saver the taste of Percy's skin on his tongue. Opening his eyes Nico realized that Percy was gone. His instinct going into over dive, senses screaming at to find his mate before he got hurt. Nico shot up from his seat, knocking his chair over he raced to the window.

Opening it Nico did a stupid thing if he was normal he would have died, he jumped out of the window and that wouldn't be a big deal if he was not five floors from the ground! Opening his wings to soften his fall Nico glided to the ground of the alleyway. Walking throw the trash and the smells of urine in the ally. He reached the end of it and stopped at the side walk. Sticking his nose in the air, he began to sniff for the sent of his mate.

Part of his brain thought he probably looked like a dog impersonator doing that, but that part of his brain was ignored as he caught Percy's sent. Nico's head snapped west and he march fallowing the sent all the way to Goode.

Review.


	4. Chapter 4

My mate chapter 4

Ncalkins doesn't own Percy Jackson; thanks beta; ooc; au?; slash

Nico rushed around the corner his nose flaring as he caught the scent of his mate. _' Percy's close.'_ Thought Nico as his ears perked up and he smiled at the thought of his mate, until he caught the sounds of fighting or someone being beat up. Now in this state of mind normally he wouldn't have bothered with it, but the sounds were coming from the direction of Percy's scent.

A terrifying change happened to Nico, his eyes became slitted, narrow cat eyes, tail standing on end, his nails turned to claws. His wings bristled and flapped, a soft hissing sound coming out of his mouth at the mere thought of Percy near a fight, much less in one.

Taking long strides, he reached the ally way were the sounds were coming from, nostrils flared as Percy's sent danced toward him. Lips pulled back in a snarl, sharp canines materialized, and with narrowed eyes glowing he started forward. The darkness of the ally way despite the morning sun beginning to rise did not stop him from seeing Percy pushed against the wall of the ally being punched by a brown haired brat, with a black and blue striped haired little freak watching. A low threatening growl penetrated the air around them echoing down the ally way causing the assaulters to look up. The brown haired spied Nico first, " Well, well fresh meat. Don't worry we'll get to you soon enough." Sneered the brown haired one, Nico's lip if possible curled even more.

" Put. Him. Down." Hissed Nico feeling his anger grow as Percy lifted his head, a black eye quickly forming with other bruises joining it. " N-Nico get out of here. I-I don't want you to get hurt."

Nico's heart warmed at the thought of his mate caring about his well being, but that feeling quickly was replaced with bloodlust when the brown haired one snarled, " Shut Up!" Punching Percy in the gut leaving him so breathless that he passed out. At the sight of Percy's limp body, Nico's vision went blood red, all instincts screaming at him to rip, mangle, shred the ones that dare lay a hand on his mate. Running so fast he was almost a blur, he caught the brown haired one with a left hook. Caching Percy before he hit the ground, he gently set him on the ground, ignoring the brown haired one holding his jaw and the black blue striped hair one muttering, " W-what the heck. How did he? He was over by the opening and then all the way down here?"

Brushing he fingers gently down Percy's now bruised cheek, he smiled softly but his hard eyes ruined the sweet caresses. Standing up he kept his head down staring at the bruised form of his beloved mate, hair shielding his eyes he turned to the to bullies. Letting his hidden form to be seen by those two, " Wha- What the hell are you!" Shouted the brown haired one as he got up and took a step back, " Your doom." Answered Nico in a cold voice as he grabbed the brown haired one by the throat, a twisted smirk appeared on Nico's face, he hissed, " Just so you two know no matter where you go when your dead, I'll find you and torture you for all eternity. Scared?"

Finished Nico as he pushed his hand into the boy's stomach, he grabbed the boy's intestines blood dripping down his hand and ripped them out, then wrapped the bloody insides around the boy's neck. He snapped the boy's neck and throw him against the wall relishing the cracking of bones, then he noticed that black haired and blue stripes was gone. ( A/N believe it or not while I was writing this I was eating.) Nico prepared to go after him when he heard a whimper, looking over at Percy he found him awake and looking at him throw a narrow eye, the other one was swelled shut. Nico quickly wiped the blood from his hands onto the shirt of the dead body of the brown haired boy, walking toward Percy he kneeled down next to him. Gently picking Percy up, trying to ignore that Percy winched and that he could quite possible have seen that.

Cradling Percy to his chest, Nico let a soft purr rebound through him, Percy's ear was right on Nico's chest and he couldn't help but relax. As Percy smiled and instinctively let he dominate calm him, nuzzling his head into Nico's chest, Percy fell asleep. Nico looked down at his mate with eyes filled with love and devotion, shaking his head Nico looked left and right down one way of the ally to the next then seeing the cost clear he stepped forward into a shadow. Letting the shadow swallow him and his mate, Nico kept a firm, but gentle hold on Percy as they passed through whispering shadows toward the underworld, _' No one will ever hurt him again, I swear. Not human, demigod, or immortal will hurt him with out answering to me.' _Thought Nico as he stepped into his room still cradling Percy, walking over to his bed he balanced Percy in one arm and pulled the blanket back with the other.

Placing Percy onto his bed and tucking him in, Nico ran his hand through Percy's hair, who leaned into his touch subconsciously. _' The room seems so much brighter with Percy here.' _Thought Nico as he leaned down softly placing a kiss on Percy's forehead, but right after he jerked up and whipped around to find his dad leaning against the wall. Taking his hand out of Percy's hair he unconsciously put himself into a protective position, feet spread apart at shoulders length, keeping Hades in eye sight and his muscles sprung tight ready to defend his mate. " I see you found your mate." Stated Hades as he pushed off the wall trying to ignore that Nico seemed ready to fight him.

Nico nodded and asked in a tight voice, " Do you have any ambrosia or nectar? He's hurt." Hades lifted an eyebrow and nodded snapping his fingers a cup of ambrosia appeared on Nico's table. Nico's eyes fleeted toward the cup and back to his dad, the cup was in reach but if he moved his dad would see Percy. The two underworld dwellers stood there in silence until Hades snapped, " Oh for Pete's sake. I'm not going to hurt him! Just get the cup."

Nico flinched it wasn't that he distrust his dad, okay maybe a little but he just couldn't help it. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place, either he let his mate be in pain and heal normally which could take weeks in a place were dad could kill him and Nico be powerless to stop him, or leave him defenseless with a man who hates him near even if it's only for a little while. " Do you swear on the river Styx that you will not hurt him in any why, shape or form? That includes locking him up until he dies." Hades scowled, but remembering what his daughter said, he answered, " I swear on the river Styx to not hurt him in any way, shape or form, including locking him up until he dies."

As Nico stared at him a little longer, Hades tried to ignore the pain in his heart that his one and only son distrust him so much that he thought he would send him into madness by killing his mate. Finally, Nico nodded and moved to the table to get the cup of ambrosia, letting Hades get a good look at his new soon to be son in law. Percy Jackson laid on his sons bed, bruised and bleeding, as Hades stared, he started to think, _' He is my son's mate… There must be a mistake! Maybe I should kill him after all, but I gave Nico my word, well he could have a accident.'_

Hades was startled out of his thoughts as he saw his son cradling Percy with the utmost care. Nico lifted Percy's head until it was leaning against his shoulder. Leaning back until his back met wall he let Percy lay against him, Hades looked into his son's eyes and saw the same love and devotion that he use to look at Persephone with and sometimes still do, but most of all that look reminded him of how he would look at Nico's mom. " You truly love him, don't you?" Asked Hades, Nico looked up from Percy and nodded, " Well, he's welcome to the family I guess." said Hades as he turned to leave, " Oh and one more thing, the things your doing is instinct. To protect him, love him and hurt any who comes between you two."

Then he left, Nico smiled knowing that was about as warm a welcome as Percy was going to get. Turning his attention to his mate, he gently shook him awake, Percy moaned as he woke up, making Nico's hair stand on end. " What? Where am I?" asked Percy as he looked around, " In the underworld." said Nico, Percy snapped his head toward Nico, " Nico! Are you alright?"

Nico smiled his heart warming at Percy's concern, " I'm fine Percy, but you aren't. Here." Holding up a spoon full of ambrosia to Percy's mouth he waited for Percy to take the bite. Percy looked at Nico and wondered why was Nico feeding him, but still took the bite. After Percy took all that was needed he tried to get up, but was pushed down by Nico, " You need to sleep." Said Nico, Percy frowned and wanted to argue, but he heard a strange purring sound.

Nico was making his mate fall asleep, it may have been wrong but after what happen Percy needed to sleep. Softly he laid next to Percy and ran his fingers through his hair, Percy fell to sleep but not before asking, " Why did you help me?" After Percy was asleep, Nico leaned toward his mate's ear as he wrapped his arm around him, " Because I love you." was the last words spoken in that room as sleep over took him.

_In the throne room_

Before Hades stood the ghost that his son had sworn that he would torture. This boy had stolen and killed, " Well, Nico it seems you get your wish. This boy and his little friend, when he dies, will be tortured." Snapping his fingers he sent that spirit to the fields of punishment.

Review


	5. Chapter 5

_My mate chapter 5_

_Ncalkins doesn't own Percy Jackson; thanks beta; ooc; au?; slash_

_Percy woke up in a dark room with a arm around his chest clutching his shirt. Turning his head he saw Nico still asleep. Frowning Percy gently raised Nico's arm off of him and tried to get up only to find that Nico would not let go. So Percy did what any normal person would do. He slipped out of his shirt and decided to walk around in the underworld without a shirt on. _

_Sneaking out of the room, Percy looked down each end of the hallway trying to decide where to go. Finally deciding on the left, he walked until he reached the throne room…. Where Hades was sitting…. Staring strait at him….Crap. _

"_Where do you think you are going?" _

_Percy looked at Hades and said, "Ummm? Outside?" It sounded more like a question. Hades stared some more at Percy, freaking Percy out, thinking, ' I could let him out… But my son would freak out. But, Percy would hate my son if we kept him lock up. And Nico would hate me if I let him out.'_

A sudden flash of light coming from Percy's pocket broke Hades' train of thought. Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a sea pearl, a smile broke out on his face and he said, " Thanks dad, see you uncle!"

Smashing the pearl a under his foot, sea foam rose from the floor and formed a bubble around him, as he rose from the underworld Nico awoke to find him gone with only a tee shirt to remember him by. Nico charged out of his room and looked wildly from left to right, hair standing on end he shot toward the left where Percy's scent went. Hades was still looked at the ceiling when Nico busted in throwing the doors back making them rebound after him with a loud bang!

" WERE IS HE!" Roared Nico as Hades looked at him then shrugged, " I don't know." Nico roared again and stormed out. " Well at least I know where he get's his temper from." Said Hades to the silent room.

-With Percy-

Percy stood up as the bubble popped at the bottom of the sea. Percy stood there on the ocean floor and turned around in a circle, " Now, how do I get to camp?" Muttered Percy to himself or so he thought. " Hey there Percy!" Percy turned fast surprised to hear a familiar voice, only to see the god of the sea, Poseidon riding on a dolphin with another swimming by his side.

Percy blinked in surprise, " Dad? What are you doing here?" Poseidon grinned as the dolphins stopped next to Percy, " Well, Percy I was just going for a ride with a extra dolphin, when I happen to see you. Are you lost?"

Poseidon winked at Percy causing Percy to grin, " Well I'm trying to get to camp. Would you happen to know the way?" Answered Percy, Poseidon grinned and motioned to the dolphin at his side,

" This is Rick. Need a ride?"

Percy grinned and practically shouted, " You know it!" Poseidon chuckled at Percy's enthusiasm, Percy looked around looking kind of sheepish.

" That is… If its okay with Rick?…. Were is Rick?" Asked Percy as he turned his body to the right, when out of no were the dolphin Rick shot underneath him and placed Percy upon his back.

Poseidon laughed at Percy was thrown back a little when the dolphins shot off. Percy grabbed the dorsal fin and held on and as the dolphins broke the surface he laughed as well. " Hey Percy watch this!" Shouted Poseidon as his dolphin flipped in the air and landed in the water. Poseidon rose on the other side of Percy still on his dolphin, Percy laughed, " I guess the old dog still has some tricks." Said Percy over the waves, Poseidon acted insulted and said back, " This old dog has so many tricks, it would take you centuries for you to learn them all. And by then I'll have some more!"

With out Percy noticing Poseidon motioned for Rick to do the same as the dolphin he was riding. Percy yelped as Rick suddenly flipped in the air and landed back into the water, only to rise again. Percy mocked glared at his father and shouted, " You did that on purpose!" Poseidon laughed and said, " Yep, payback for calling me old." Percy splashed Poseidon and said, " You are old." Poseidon summoned his triton in the form of a cane, changing his appearance into that of a old man of 90 he said, " You watch it. You young whippersnapper." Lightly taping the water with his hand a little wave hit Percy causing him to sputter and Poseidon to turn back to looking like a twenty year old, laughing his but off.

Most of the rest of the day was spent splashing each other, joking, and telling stories on the way to camp Half-Blood. When they reached the beach of Camp Half-Blood, Percy turned to his dad and said, " Thanks for the ride dad. That was great!"

Poseidon smiled and said, " Lets do it again some time."

"Really?" Asked Percy hope shining in his eyes.

Poseidon nodded and said as Percy walked toward land, " See you soon!"

"Hopefully not under bad conditions!" After Percy reached land and Poseidon was gone, Percy decided to go to his cabin instead of finding Annabeth just yet.

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**My mate chapter 6**

**Ncalkins doesn't own Percy Jackson; thanks beta DarkLadyIreth; ooc; au?; slash**

' _If I was Percy were would I be? My mom's house? No, my dad's palace…no. Agh think Nico think!' _

Nico scowled as he shadow traveled out of the underworld. The rays of the sun hitting light sensitive eyes making them clench close as Nico let out a hiss. After a moment his eyes popped open and he let out a gasp, " The camp!" Nico dashed toward the nearest shadow uncaring if any mortal saw him.

As he was swallowed by the darkest of shadows a fat man was left gaping and said, "What the hell was that?"

Nico walked out of shadows into Percy's cabin, Nico looked around and blinked everything was blue. Nico shook his head thinking, _' I need to get that boy a new obsession. Of course I'm not one to talk.' _

Looking over to the usual bed Percy sleeps in he was pleased to see Percy taking a nap. With his hand curled around his pillow and a little drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. Nico smirked as he picked up the blanket on the floor, placing it on Percy he ripped a piece of his shirt off and wiped the drool off.

Percy mumbled as the cloth came in contact with his cheek and rolled over. Nico smiled shaking his head fondly he made his way to the bed in a shadowed corner, lifting the sea-blue silk blankets he slipped between bed and blanket finally able to fall asleep knowing his mate was safe.

Nico wake up to hear someone calling his mate's name… a girl's voice. Nico opened his eyes a little to see Annabeth shaking Percy, " Percy wake up!"

Percy groaned and opened his eyes sitting up, showing he had been sleeping in a wife beater. Annabeth blushed at the sight of Percy's barely hidden abs and Nico barley held back a growl. Annabeth reeked of pheromones.

' _SHE WISHES TO STEAL OUR MATE!' _

The more animal side of Nico howled, Nico shook his head trying to shut that voice up, _' She's just a friend of Percy's.' _

As a answer his primal side gave a snide remark, _' Really well that looks a bit more then friendship.' _

Nico popped open eyes he was not aware he had closed, only to see Annabeth kissing Percy. Annabeth's arms were wrapped around Percy's neck and he had his arms around her waist. Nico not even giving a thought of what he was doing rushed forward and ripped Annabeth out of Percy's arms and threw her across the room. Standing in front of Percy in a protective stance Nico hissed with cat ears flat against his head and angel wings spread out.

"Nico what in all of H-" Percy was silent by Nico's glare though not a harsh as the one he gave Annabeth it was still intimating.

" Get dressed Percy. I'm taking you home." Nico said with a silky voice unknowingly doing to Percy what all dominates do. Using a persuasion charm to make the submissive at least think of doing as they say.

But of course as soon as Percy started thinking it over Annabeth broke in. "Hey! He doesn't have to go anywhere with you! What happen to you anyway Nico?"

Nico's attention snapped back to Annabeth and he couldn't help the deadly hiss that escaped him.

'_This hussy dare tell me what is best for my mate!' _

Was the deadly whisper of his mind, Percy got up and ran over to Annabeth grabbing her wrist they ran out of the cabin just before Nico made a lung for her. Nico slammed into the wall as Annabeth slammed the door shut, Nico roared as he ripped the door open determined to get Annabeth away from Percy.

" Thailia!" Yelled Annabeth as she and Percy ran from Nico, Nico gave chase unaware of the silver arrow charged with lighting heading strait toward him. Nico got closer and closer and just as he was about to make a grasp at Percy to pull him away and get him back home when the arrow hit him. Electricity shot throw him hitting every nerve and shutting his whole system down.

As everything went dark his last thought was, _' Is Percy rejecting me?' _As Percy kneeled down and picked Nico up with the help of Thailia, Annabeth wouldn't go near him. They were unaware of the soul ripping howl that came from the deepest reaches of Nico's mind.

Review What do you think should happen next? I have a idea but its kind of fussy.


	7. Chapter 7

My mate chapter 7

_Ncalkins doesn't own Percy Jackson; thanks beta DarkLadyIreth; ooc; au?; slash _

Nico stirred and looked to his right to see Chiron reading a book. Turning his head to the left he hoped he would see Percy, but was disappointed Thailia was watching him.

" Welcome back to the land of the living Nico." Said Chiron finally putting down his book and focusing his attention on Nico.

Nico looked at Chiron with dead eyes causing Chiron to shiver. Thailia asked, " What is going on Nico?"

Nico looked around the room ignoring the question. The room was white and so was the bed, it look like any other hospital room, except for the inspirational posters. They had mythological beings on them with witty sayings.

"Nico please answer Thailia's question." Demanded Chiron, Nico looked at Chiron again and nodded. " The reason for my appearance is because of my mom's gene. She belonged to a race of cat-angels."

"Never mind that! Why did you attack Annabeth?" demanded Thailia clutching her bow, electricity shooting through her hair.

Nico looked at her annoyed look and snapped, " I was getting to that! Anyway these cat-angels have one mate for life. We are extremely over protective and a bit possessive. We attack anyone we see as a threat to our mate or the relationship we have with our mate. And in that state few thing can calm us down, one of them is the mate."

Understanding dawned in Thailia's grey/blue eyes, " Percy is your mate."

Nico looked at her, then looked at his lap and whispered, " Yes, Percy is my submissive."

Thailia began to bounce in her sit as Chiron's face looked like it was about to crack from the strain of his smile.

" This is wonderful! We need to find Percy and-" Thailia was cut off by Nico, "What's the point?"

Chiron's smile slipped off his face and he asked, " What's the point? What's the point? The point is you have a soul mate, which might I add is rare."

Nico smiled slightly and said, " Soul mates for humans are not that rare. Fate tries to bring them together, but they're not always friends. You know the saying there's a fine line between love and hate, that's true for soul mates. If you don't love you souls mate and it doesn't even have to be lover love it can be other types. You probably hate them. The only reason it's rare for immortals is because they have their head so far up their butts they don't notice. And their chance of eternal happiness is lost forever."

Thailia frowned and asked, " So why are you giving up on Percy?"

Nico smiled bitterly and with tears glistening in chocolate eyes he said,

" Percy want's Annabeth he has rejected me."

" So that's it then? Your just going to give up without even trying to win your mate back? What kind of dominate are you?" Asked Thailia looked at Nico with disbelieve and before he could defend himself she started again, " I don't want to hear it! If you are this much of a push over it's no surprise Percy left you. At least Annabeth is strong in fact maybe she is a better dominate then you."

Thailia knew she hit a nerve when Nico's eyes turned silted and he snarled baring fangs. "No one is better for my mate, then me." Growled Nico with ears flat on his head.

Thailia smirked and said, " Is that so? Well Mr. No One Is Better For My Mate, Then Me what are you going to do about Annabeth stealing Percy from you?"

" I'm going to get him back." Hissed Nico.

Thailia smiled and sat back saying, " Good and I'll help you."

Nico's head whipped over to her and he asked in disbelieve, " Really?"

Thailia nodded causing Nico's eyes to turn to normal and hope to burn with in them.

"And I'm certain that the Aphrodite cabin will delight in making this fairy tale come true." Stated Chiron causing Nico look at him and smiled. Nico's eye were not dead anymore they were burning with the hope of a thousand suns.

' _I will have you yet, Percy.' _Purred Nico within his head.

Review Should I turn this into M? And write a lemon see my friend TJ want's to write one but I'm not sure if he had read this story or any of my stories yet. So I would have to print them out and probably wait for him to write it. Your choice. You can complain about how short this is but it's better then nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

My mate chapter 8__

_Ncalkins doesn't own Percy Jackson; thanks beta DarkLadyIreth; ooc; au?; slash_

I have decided that I might make it M. When it gets to that point until then it's T, but it also rest in my friend's hand. He needs to read the story and then write the Lemon….If he writes it. If it's summer and I can't get a hold of him, I can ask if one of you the readers to write it.

Nico was released from the infirmary a couple of hours later. The sun had began to set and dinner was soon. Walking toward the beach he was certain he would find Percy there. And behold there Percy was staring out into the sea. Nico approached Percy from behind and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Look Annabeth! I'm not in the mood to talk or whatever you want to do! I'm worried about Nico!" Snapped Percy, not looking behind him.

Nico smiled, in the back of his mind he could barely hear his inner beast stirring, _'My mate is worried. Maybe not all hope is lost.'_ Nico laughed and said, "Nice to know you care about me Percy."

Percy whipped around with a shock expression on his face. That shocked expression quickly turned to pure joy, making Nico's heart leap. Percy scrambled to his feet and rushed toward Nico, dimly Nico noticed Percy was wearing a white button up shirt and kaki pants. He would have noticed more but he was preoccupied by the feel of Percy's arms around him, with their body's pressed together and Percy's scent filling his nose. Percy squeezed Nico in a tight hug and suddenly Nico wished that Annabeth never existed, that Percy was gay and there was nothing physical or mental separating them.

Percy gave Nico a final squeeze and pulled away, pretending not to notice Nico reluctances. Giving Nico a blinding smile, he placed an arm around his shoulders and said, "Nico, I'm so glad you're alright!"

Nico smiled as they began to walk back towards camp. Nico could tell Percy's arm was uncomfortable and it was slowly slipping down. Percy smiled as Nico wrapped an arm around his shoulders, giving him a squeeze.

"So what did I miss?" Asked Nico as Percy pulled Nico to his cabin.

"Not much… But you may be an enemy of the Athena cabin." Said Percy passing a worried glance toward Nico. Then looked forward quickly at his cabin that was looming closer, he didn't want to get caught.

Nico seeing the worried glance began to softly purr wanting to sooth his mate's nerves.

"I'm not to worried about that. They will probably want to study me more then anything." said Nico as his smile widened when Percy's arm finally wrapped around his waist.

He pulled Percy close, praying he wouldn't pull away. He didn't.

They reached the cabin and to Nico's disappointment Percy pulled away out of his grasp. Percy was about to open his cabin door to spend more time with Nico inside, when his name was called, "Percy!"

Percy and Nico turned as one to see Annabeth running toward them. Percy smiled, but it seemed kind of forced.

Nico growled thinking, _'It isn't enough that this hussy, takes my Percy from me. She has to intrude on our time together?' _

Annabeth seeing Nico slowed and came to a stop a few feet away. Nico felt a since of satisfaction, at least she knew who was boss. Annabeth caste a uncertain look at Percy, as if for a split second she knew staying with him could get her mauled or worse. Shaking this feeling off, she asked, "Percy do you want to take a walk with me?"

Percy looked between Nico and Annabeth, he hesitated for a brief minute, something telling him not to go with Annabeth. Then he said, "Sure Annabeth. Hey Nico I'll catch you later."

Percy ran off after Annabeth not hearing Nico's heartbroken whisper, "Yeah, later."

Nico walked away from Percy's cabin ears back, but something stopped him. Feeling a breeze coming from the cabin…it felt like a hand? Nico whipped around but saw no one. Puzzled Nico lifted his nose to the air, but all he smelled was Percy's scent and some of his visitors, but the smell of sea salt was stronger.

Shaking his head he began to walk away again when he remembered, Chiron said the Aphrodite cabin might help him. Nico smiled and raced toward the Aphrodite cabin leaving all thoughts of Percy and Annabeth alone together behind. The red cabin came into view, Nico raced up the steps and knocked on the door. Silena with brown hair flowing down her back opened the door.

"Is there something you need Nico?" She asked tipping her head to the side.

Nico swallowed he could not believe he was going to do this. "I need your help."

Silena raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow and opened the door wider, "Come in." She said.

Nico walked into the cabin and had to resist scrunching up his nose in disgust. It looked like Valentines day threw up all over the inside of it. Silena walked over to the couch and sat down, patting the seat next to her. Nico sat down ramp rod straight, all of the Aphrodite campers were staring at him. Some with disgust, others with curiosity and strangely some with lust.

"So what is going on that a son of Hades has to ask for our help." Sneered a camper.

Silena snapped at her to Nico's shock, "DREW! Be nice, he's having love troubles and we should help him."

Nico looked at her with confusion and asked, "How did you know?"

Silena trying to look casual said, "The look on your face, the fact that it is almost the only thing campers come to us for and the fact Thailia told me."

Nico nodded, he thought as much Thailia couldn't keep this to herself. Not when a friend was in danger. "Did you tell the rest of the cabin?" He asked.

Silena nodded and said, "Mitchell saw you and Percy walking by too his cabin. Tell me what happened."

So Nico told them leaving out only the part of his lusting for Percy. But considering the comment from the corner saying, "Wipe that drool off Nico." and the snickers that followed, he thought they already knew.

Silena smiled and said, "Don't worry Nico we'll ask mom for some help. Percy will be yours again."

Nico smiled shaking his head, he knew with out a doubt he and Percy would be the hottest couple in camp and on Olympus. He was pushed out of the cabin so the Aphrodite children could start planning the door closed behind him, but his ears still twitched when he heard some things said inside.

"So what should we call them. Perco? Nercy? Nicery?"

"When do you think the Camp and Olympus betting pool will start?"

Nico laughed strangely in a happy mood as he walked away from the cabin. He began to whistle a tone, stuffing his hand in his pocket he felt something dry and wrinkled in there. Nico stopped and pulled out a piece of paper, after reading it he knew everything would be alright. Nico let happiness fill him as he read it again:__

_**I'd rather have my son with a child of Hades, then with one of Athena.**_

Review! .


	9. Chapter 9

_**My mate chapter 9**_

Don't own anything; au; ooc; thanks beta

The hardest thing a father can do is letting their child go. Wither it was moving out, going to college , getting married or all three. Now most people think that being a Greek god you can escape those things, they can't. In a way it's worst, day after day they live in fear of seeing their child die. In fear of the helplessness they feel when their child cries out in pain or for help and they can do nothing but watch. It hurts even more when the child hates them, but the godly parent loves them so much it hurts.

'_Stupid law keeping me away, from interfering.' _Thought Poseidon as he watched Percy talking to Nico only to be interrupted by Annabeth…again.

"That's the second time this day." Whispered Poseidon to himself as he watched Percy walk away from Nico and Nico's pained filled face.

Sighing to himself he waved his hand through the mist. Poseidon let him self fall back into his chair, contemplating Percy and his attachment to him. He felt feelings for his children before, but never had he felt so proud or attached to them before. Regardless of what his children of the past may think he loved them and Percy being his only not immortal child made him even more precious. Poseidon let himself admit Percy was and will probably always be his favorite son…don't tell Triton.

Poseidon closed his eyes and waving a hand in the air, he summoned a photo book. Opening his eyes and the book, he allowed a small smile slip on face as he looked at the pictures. Percy didn't know it, but Poseidon had been watching him from the time he was a baby and because he is his father, he is not stalker at all. Letting his thumb trail over the picture of baby Percy smiling as he took a bubble bath.

Giving consent to Nico was one of the hardest thing Poseidon could have ever done.

Athena sighed as she put down her war history book. The view of wars that had passed from human points of view always interested her, but to day she was distracted. Her daughter Annabeth wished to stay with Percy Jackson, spawn of Poseidon. But Athena can't stand the thought of them together. Should she break them up? Athena shook her head no, if she did that it could lead to Annabeth hating her forever. Maybe it would be best to let the fates run their course.

Letting the fates have control and staying out of her daughter's business was the hardest thing she had to do.

Review Sorry if you don't like it I'm kind of having a road block.


	10. Chapter 10

_**My Mate chapter 10 **_

Don't own anything; au; ooc; thanks beta

Nico sighed as Percy was lead astray by Annabeth….again. He could feel the beast stirring, it was getting impatient. Nico's shoulders slouched as he walked from the sandy beach, it was Percy's favorite place so they went there often.

Sighing again at the unfairness of his mate being in love with another, he couldn't help but think, _'Why fates? Why must I suffer like this? My mother was torn from me before I even knew her. My sister was taken from me by her own selflessness and Zoe's foolishness. My dad hates me half the time and the other half….Well I don't know what he feels the other half.'_

He was snapped out of his heartbreaking thoughts by a glimmer of a soul by the evergreen forest. Nico raced over there and made it in record timing under a minute.

'_Pretty good, I guess all that training is coming in handy.' _Thought Nico as he skid to a halt in front of the messenger's spirit.

"My young lord there is a prophesy of your mate. Lord Hades sent me to recited it for you, he said 'Because of your changes it could involve you.'" Said the silvery shimmering spirit.

Nico jolted, his inner beast snarled knowing a prophesy nine times out of ten ends badly. _**'Who dares try to hurt my mate!' **_Growled Nico's inner beast and Nico was inclined to agree with him.

"Tell me NOW!" Snapped Nico in a hurry to know how to avoid the fate of his mate or bring it onto himself.

The spirit feeling very ruffled snapped, "I was once a son of Hermes! Be grateful I'm even doing this!"

Nico's anger rose like a title wave. Grabbing his sword and thrusting the point to the ghost's throat. "Listen you. Percy Jackson is my mate the one I will love forever. If you don't tell me what you know right now," Began Nico in a voice filled with a slow killing poison, "I WILL TORTURE YOU FOR ETERNITY!" And Nico ended in a roar.

The spirit gulped and recited,

"A half-blood of the eldest gods, shall reach sixteen against all odds.

And see the world in endless sleep,

The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap."

At those words fiery blood turned cold as ice. _'Hero's soul cursed blade shall reap?__** They will not take my Percy**__' _Thought Nico as he listened to the rest of the prophecy.

"A single choice shall end his days.

Olympus to preserve or raze."

Nico's sword dropped to his side the words, "The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap." "A single choice shall end his days." Repeated in his head, inside he could feel his beast snarling and raging, demanding to be let lose to destroy the treat that chased their mate.

"You said I could be the one the prophecy. How can I ensure it's me." Said Nico emitting a dangerous aura.

"Yes sir, your dad has some ideas. He will provide you a way to figure it our yourself in one of his many libraries and tell you any info he can." Said the shaken spirit as he eye Nico, now normally a spirit would not fear the living. But Nico is a son of Hades that's a different story all together.

Nico jerkily nodded and started for the nearest shadow.

"My Lord Prince of the Underworld?" Began the uncertain spirit son of Hermes.

Nico halted at the very edge of the forest's shadows, turning his head slightly he asked, "Yes?"

"This Percy Jackson, what does he look like?" Asked the spirit nervously rubbing his hands.

Nico developed a blissful expression on his face, despite the earlier chill-me-to-the-bone atmosphere.

"He has inky black hair that looks like silk. Eyes as green and deep as the sea. And skin-" He broke off, "Wait, why do you want to know?" He let out in a dangerous purr as he developed the mass murder/psychopath look.

The spirit chuckled nervously as a pair of silted eyes landed on him. Eyeing the dangerously sharp nails heading of the equally if not more so dangerous sword.

He said, "I saw a boy that fits that description hiding behind one of the trees. He ran off after you declared your love to this "Percy Jackson."

Nico froze as warring thoughts rolled around in his battlefield of a mind. That was already tore up because of he emotions toward the prophecy. He closed his eyes, sighing through his nose,

Those same eyes opened as he came to a decision, "I'll talk to him later after I found a way to keep him safe."

With that said he stepped into the shadows traveling to he dad's realm.

Review . Just to let you know Nico doesn't hold a grudge, his just a little bitter. J


	11. Chapter 11

My Mate chapter 11 

Don't own anything; au; ooc; thanks beta DarkLadyIreth

Nico stood in front of a house that belonged to May Castellan in Westport Connecticut. As he walked forward he studied the home and the surrounding area, his cat ears twitching listening for signs of danger. The property that surrounded the house was more wilderness then yard, tall trees and grass the works. Nico almost expected a deer to come prancing out of the woods. The house was a two-story white Colonial.

Nico's ears perked up as he heard cars rushing by. It sounded like May's house was near a highway, but even with that thought in mind; Nico still thought it felt like he was in the middle of nowhere. His keen eyes saw a light in the kitchen window, catching the shadow of May Castellan holding something. His ear twisted at the squeak of the rusted swing set under an apple tree that was bearing fruit.

As he approached the front door eyeballing the stuffed animals that lined the sidewalk like little warriors. There were miniature lions, pigs, dragons, hydras and even a Minotaur in a diaper.

"She must have the sight." muttered Nico as he sniffed the air. Not only did these stuffed animals look sorry (slouched, ragged and a little wet) one Hydra had a tree trying to grow between two of the heads. But they smelled (Nico didn't mean spring like either) like mold. They were rotting and decomposing uncared for in the lawn of a mad woman.

As he neared the door taking sight of all the wind chimes. Shiny bits of glass and metal clinked in the breeze. Brass ribbons tinkled like water as Nico recalled what his dad had told him about May Castellan.

**Flash Back**

Nico was standing in front of his dad's throne, after bowing and being recognized.

He asked, "Dad I need information on Luke's mom, she might be of some help. If she's not that much help at least we'll understand Luke better."

"She is named May Castellan mother of Luke and lover of Hermes. He still visits her from time to time, so be careful not to upset her…He would not take it well."

"I thought god's weren't allowed to come in contact after the child is born?" Asked Nico as he looked at Hades with curiosity, filing away all the knowledge given to him by his father.

"Not with the child, but the mother is okay. Besides immortals are not that fond of playing by the rules and they're not very good at it either." Hades quirked a smile at Nico's chuckle.

"Then why don't the gods talk to the mother or father. Give them messages to pass on to the kids by writing or vocal?" Asked Nico wondering why the gods don't have contact to with the kids, really that basically was what started this whole war.

"I supposed we could, but because of our godly scent it would attract monsters. Besides, some gods might get possessive at the sight of their once lover with someone else." Said Hades in a dismissive tone.

"Well, they could take a bath before they visit. Then, if they see the lover with another they just remind themselves the lover is happy." Said Nico not really thinking about his words.

"Are you saying I stink?" Demanded Hades throwing in a good glare for measure.

Nico grinned mischievously, his father had become closer to him after his transformation.

"Of course not." He reassured, "Though you do smell of death, fire, brimstone, earth, barbecue and other thing in Elysium." Nico paused, "And strangely enough mold?"

"Persephone got mad at me." Muttered Hades, then continuing louder. "Anyway back to May Castellan, there is something I need to warn you about something. May tried to take on the oracle, the oracle didn't take and so May is now insane. Haunted by visions of the future."

"Why didn't the oracle take?" Asked Nico tilting his head to the side.

"I don't know." Said Hades (Nico could smell a lie) "Besides I need to tell you something, Luke might have done something. That you will need to do to fight him if he did."

"What do I need to do?"

**End Flashback**

Nico shook his head delocalizing the memory from his mind, but he couldn't stop the seed of fear being planted in his body and mind. It took all his will to raise his fist to knock on the turquoise door that had the name Castellan in Greek and English. Nico wanted nothing more then to find Percy and run far away from all of this. His father's words echoed in his head as May Castellan opened the door.

"If you want to save Percy You'll have to bath in the river Styx."

Review }


	12. Chapter 12

_**My Mate chapter 12 **_

Do not own anything; au; ooc; thanks beta DarkLadyIreth

"Luke, you're home!" May shrieked as she threw her arms around Nico. Nico tensed as May hugged him, after she let go he smiled at her feeling sorry for her.

"Come in! I have lunch ready!" May grabbed Nico's shoulder and steered him inside.

The living room was filled with mirrors and candles. Above the mantel, a little bronze Hermes flew around the second hand of a ticking clock. Nico then noticed a picture on the mantel and he froze. It looked weird, but Luke around nine years old stared out of the picture, with blond hair, a big smile, and two missing teeth.

"This way dear!" May steered him toward the back of the house. "Oh, I told them you would come back. I knew it!"

She sat Nico down at the kitchen table. Nico eyeballed the hundreds of stacked Tupperware boxes with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches inside. The ones on the bottom were green and fuzzy, like they had been there for a long time. Nico's nose wrinkled at the smell, it was hard not to pass out. His eyes rolled over to the oven on top of it were a stack of cookie sheets. Each one had a dozen burned cookies on it. In the sink was a mountain of empty plastic Kool-Aid pitchers. A beanbag Medusa sat by the faucet as she was guarding the mess.

May got out the peanut butter and jelly and started making a new sandwich. Nico could smell something burning in the oven; he got the feeling it was more cookies. Above the sink, taped all around the window, were dozens of little pictures of Hermes from the FTD Flowers logo and Quickie Cleaners, pictures of the caduceus from medical ads.

Nico's heart went out to the women, but he could not help be relived that he did not bring Percy here. Even if May kept smiling at him as she made the sandwich, but instead of comfort it felt like she was trying to make sure, he did not bolt.

Nico coughed. "Um, Ms. Castellan?"

"Call me mom, dear." May said as she put jelly stripes in the peanut butter.

"Okay…Mom I was wondering if you could tell me about Luke?" Nico said uncomfortable.

May's eyes lost focus.

"He was so young when he left." she said wistfully. "Third grade. That is too young to run away! He likes peanut butter sandwiches, cookies, and Kool-Aid. He'll be back for lunch very soon…." Then she looked at Nico and smiled. "Why, Luke, there you are! You look so handsome. You have your father's eyes."

She turned to the pictures of Hermes above the sink. "Now, there's a good man. Yes, indeed. He comes to visit me, you know."

"Ma'am," Nico said, uncomfortable with calling her mom. "What, uh…what happened to your eyes?"

Her gaze seemed fractured, as if she was trying to focus on him through a kaleidoscope.

"Why, Luke, you know the story. It was right before you were born, wasn't it? I'd always been special, able to see through the…what-ever-they-call-it."

"The Mist?" Nico helpfully supplied.

"Yes, dear." She nodded encouragingly. "And they offered me an important job. That's how special I was!"

"And what was this job?" Nico asked.

"Why to be the new oracle of course. However, things did not go as plan and now I cannot get those images out of my head. Would you like some cookies?" May asked as she dumped so onto the table.

"Luke is such a nice boy. He left to protect me from monsters you, know. But, they don't cross the sidewalk do they Mrs. Medusa?" She beamed at Nico. "I'm so glad you're home, I knew you weren't ashamed of me!"

Nico shifted in his seat and asked, "Ms. Castellan,"

"Mom," she corrected.

"Right, have you seen Luke since he left?"

"Well, of course!"

Nico leaned forward excided, "When?" he asked. "When did Luke visit you last?"

"Well, it was…Oh goodness…" A shadow passed across her face. "The last time, he looked so different. A scar and his voice so full of pain…"

"Did he ask anything of you?" asked Nico figuring if Luke's eyes were gold, she would have said…On Second Thought, she probably would not be here.

May frowned as she tried to remember. "My, my blessing. Isn't that sweet?" She looked at Nico uncertainly. "He was going to a river, and he said he needed my blessing. I gave it to him. Oh course I did."

Nico felt conflicting emotions; on one hand, Kronos would be defeated. On the other, he had to swim in the river Styx.

'_It's__** to protect our mate.' **_Growled his beast and Nico found himself agreeing.

Nico stood up from his seat, "Thank you, and ma'am. That's all the information I-"

May gasped, she doubled over, and her cookie tray clattered to the floor. Nico feeling concern rushed to her side. "Ms. Castellan, are you alright?"

"AHHH!" She straightened and Nico recoiled. May's eyes were glowing green.

"My child," She rasped in a much deeper voice. "Must protect him! Hermes help! Not my child! Not his fate...no!"

She grabbed Nico by his shoulders and started to shake him. "Not his fate!"

Nico let out a strangled scream, and jerked himself out of her hold. "I'm s-sorry, but I-I have to leave." Nico stammered as he backed away.

May collapsed, Nico stood there warring with himself. Part of him wanted to go help, but he other part was to scared to go near her. I mean just because he was the dominant does not mean he did not get scared.

"Ms. Castellan?" Nico asked as he looked at her crumpled form. Her eyes fluttered like wings.

"Oh? How did I get down here?" She asked as she sat up, she looked around her and saw the burned cookies scattered on the floor. "MY COOKIES!" she shrieked, "Oh, don't worry Lukey; mommy will make a new batch!"

"T-That's okay mom." Nico Stammered feeling sick about calling her mom. "I-I have to go anyway. I'll tell Luke you said, hello."

May shakily got to her feet and said, "You can't leave! Hermes will be here soon," she promised. "He'll want to see his boy!"

"M-maybe next time." Nico said getting control of himself. "Thanks for the food."

Nico showed himself to the door with May following. Just as he was walking out the door, she grabbed his arm.

"Luke, at least be safe. Promise me you'll be safe."

Nico swallowed and even though it left a bad taste in his mouth, he said. "I will…mom."

She smiled and closed the door behind him. As soon as the door was closed Nico ran, but he could still hear her behind him.

"He promised he would be safe. I told you he would come back." It went on as Nico raced to the shadows of trees.

The only feeling he felt as he gathered the shadows was relief and a bit of dread. Relief that he was leaving, relief that he did not bring Percy here and dread that he had to bath in the river Styx.

Review this story!


	13. Chapter 13

_**My mate chapter 13 **_

I do not own Percy Jackson, ooc, AU, thanks beta, slash

Nico appeared in his dad's throne room, he told him what he learned and his dad gave his blessing for Nico to bathe in the river Styx.

"Normally you would have to get the consent of your mother, but seeing as she is dead…Well; it will still work the same because I'm the ruler of the Underworld." Hades said as he led Nico to the door.

Nico looked at him hopefully, "Does that mean you can just make it give me the invincibility?"

Hades felt a smile threaten to appear on his face, but he forced it away. "Sadly, no."

"I thought so." Nico sighed as he left the throne room. He walked down the corridor with skeleton warriors marching up and down the way.

As soon as he walked out of the castle of Hades, he walked down the deaden road with poplars dotting here and there. He felt a tingling sensation on his scalp just before he jumped forward, nearly missing being impaled by a stalactite. He shook his head to shake off the creepy feeling of near death. He weaved between the stalagmites that poked in the middle of the road.

The strange mix of the smell of barbecuing and the screams of the fields of punishment assaulted his nose and ears. Nico felt a headache coming on as the stress of the thought of bathing in the Styx filled him with the disorienting surroundings. Soon the sounds and smells faded behind him as he came into sight of the Styx. He did not want to do this, but he had to. He stood on the edge of the Styx preparing to jump when Achilles spirited before him. Achilles opened his mouth to warn him of the dangers of jumping into the Styx, when Nico waved him away saying "I know of the dangers now don't come back until I'm done."

Achilles clicked his mouth shut an angry light filling his eyes as he faded away. Nico turned back to the edge of the Styx mentally preparing himself to jump when a barking sound came from nearby.

Nico ignored it as you can hear many hellhounds in the Underworld, so he was taken by surprise when a giant tongue licked him from behind as a voice called out, "Nico!"

Nico covered by saliva lost he footing, turning as he fell he saw Mrs. O'Leary and Percy who had lunged forward and grabbed onto him. Nico's eyes widened as the fell, his only thought was to protect his mate. He wrapped his wings around Percy as they fell into the polluted by lost dreams river Styx. Despite Nico's best efforts to prevent Percy being touched by the Styx, it slinked in through his wings filling the wing covered catacomb and covering Percy.

Nico could not think as the pain hit him, burning him from the inside out. Nevertheless, he still kept hold of Percy as flashes of his life filled his eyes. They were snippets of his time in the hotel, of Bianca, camp half blood, but most of all it showed his time with Percy. It was those visions good and bad that helped anchor him. Nico focused and tied his mortal point to the base of his wing. The reason was not many wound stab at the base of the wing, they would go for the middle of the wing.

-Percy's dream-

Percy felt like he was dissolving into the water. He saw the faces of his friends and his mom, sometimes accompanied by their voices.

"Be safe, brother!" Tyson pleaded.

"Enchiladas!" Grover said, Percy could not help but think, _'WTF?'_

Percy knew he was losing the fight; the pain was too much to bear. "The cord," A familiar voice said. "Remember your lifeline, dummy!"

Suddenly there was a tug in Percy's lower back. The current pulled at him, but it was not carrying him anywhere. "Hold on seaweed brain." Annabeth's voice said clearly. "You're not getting away from me that easily."

Percy looked up at Annabeth standing barefoot on the pier after he had fallen out of his canoe. She held out her hand, Percy reached up to take it, memories just dancing at the edge of remembrance, when the vision changed. Percy was on the beach standing next to Nico, who was holding up his arms wanting a hug.

"Come on, Percy I don't ask of hugs that often." Nico said his cat ears flicking in the sunlight.

"Yeah, right," Percy snorted as he went to hug Nico. His arms closed around him as he said, "You've been more affectionate then all the time I've known you."

In addition, with that all of Percy's memories came rushing back, he was Percy Jackson son of Poseidon Greek God of the Sea and Sally Jackson. Step son of Paul Blowfis, friend of Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood. Most importantly, he was mate of Nico Di Angelo! Percy pictures his mortal point on the small of his back that was protected by his armor when he was fighting.

With that, both demigods broke the surface of the river Styx, gasping for breath. They did not expect two pale hands to come out of nowhere grab them and pull them to shore.

"That's it, get it all out. Breath, Nico." A calming voice that they soon realized was Hades as they lay sputtering on the shore of the Styx.

After they had caught their breath, Nico wanted answers.

"What the Hades are you doing here?" Nico snapped and glared at Percy as they both sat up facing each other.

"Trying to find you." Percy wheezed as he shook his head, feeling slightly dizzy.

Nico's glare lessened, he could not stay angry with Percy for long. Not to say he will not get urked.

"How did you survive the Styx?" Nico asked.

Percy shrugged as he said, "I don't know."

Hades coughed as he shifted on the black banks. "I told the Styx to let him bathe, even without his mother's blessing."

With that, Hades disappeared back to his palace. Percy turned to Nico and said, "I have to go back to New York. The war is starting, and I have to fight. Prophesy and all that."

"I'll go with you; you'll need all the help you can get." Nico said as he stood up, he offered Percy a hand.

Percy took the hand then he quickly let go as soon as he was on his two feet again and said, "No, you have to convince your dad to join the fight."

Nico looked at him with a critical eye; Percy in desperation kissed him and said, "I can't lose you."

Nico's eyes narrowed and he hissed, "You think I can?"

"Please, Nico, just stay here."

Review this story. Help me decide, I can't choose on letting Nico go with Percy and contacting Hades in another way or having Percy sneak away after making Nico swear on the Styx to stay and convince his father to fight. Tell me what you want in your reviews or PM me. (Preferred method is review)


	14. Chapter 14

_**My mate chapter 14 **_

I do not own Percy Jackson, ooc, AU, thanks beta DarkLadyIreth, slash

Nico looked at Percy with disbelief, how could he ask him, his dominate mate to sit by and let him go to fight in a war! Even seeing his mate begging with his sea green eyes could not sway him.

"NO! I will not let you leave!"

Percy's eyes tuned cold, "I'm sorry Nico, but I have to do this."

Nico looked at Percy with confusion; he opened his mouth to ask what he was talking about. However, no words came out. Nico's eyes widened in panic, he could not breath, it felt he was drowning on nothing but air. Tears streamed from Percy's beautiful eyes as darkness took over; Nico last thought was _'Why?'_

Percy watched as Nico passed out cold on the Underworld floor. (Lol that sounds like a song) His vision was blurry as he whispered, "I'm sorry it's for your own good."

Percy leaned down and kissed Nico on the lips. Nico instinctively let out a purr; Percy smiled and whispered, "I'll see you soon."

Percy stood up from his kneeling position and turned to Mrs. O'Leary.

"Come on, girl we have to get to Manhattan."

Hours pass and Nico was still knocked out cold. He did not wake up when a ghost passing by shrieked and rushed to the palace. He did not stir when his dad came and picked him up taking him to his room. He did not feel his dad lay him down on his bed or the doctor checking up on him. All he was aware of was the nightmares of his mate in the middle of a battle; every sword swipe toward Percy sent cold fear through Nico's heart. The last thing he saw was a knife speeding toward Percy's vulnerable spot.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Nico roared as his eyes flew open cat eyes silted.

"Awake are we?" Hades drawled as Nico jumped out of bed.

Nico whirled around toward the rocking chair in the corner. He felt an array of emotions. Hurt, that his mate would do something like that to him. Fear, that his mate could be hurt or worse dieing. Last, but not least determination to save and or help his mate and if he could not do that he could at least die beside him on the battlefield.

"Where is he?" Nico seethed, Hades looked at him over his book his was reading, "In Manhattan, stopping Kronos."

Nico snarled and stormed out of his room. Hades curious, followed him, Nico lead him into the armory. Hades watched as Nico put on his armor and tied his sword on his hip.

Nico turned to Hades as saying, "I'm going to help him."

Hades nodded, "I understand."

"I would really appreciate it if you would come and help."

Hades stayed silent taking in the sight of his twelve, no sixteen-year-old boy. Dressed in full armor, ready to go out and fight for the sake of the people he loves. Not getting a response Nico huffed.

"Well, dad if we don't win. I'll see you in Tartarus."

Nico tried to move passed his dad, when Hades grabbed his arm.

"We will take my chariot."

Review .


	15. Chapter 15

_**My mate chapter 15**_

I do not own Percy Jackson, ooc, AU, thanks beta DarkLadyIreth, slash

Percy with Annabeth beside him stood before Kronos's army, Charon had just been knocked away by his father. Percy saw hope light up Annabeth's face, she too had caught the "me" in Kronos's sentence. However as Percy looked at the never tiring monsters, Luke turned Kronos with his deadly scythe and the tired demigods making their last stand. He could not help feel there was no hope, they would die and the west would fade.

'_The worst part is I'll never get to tell Nico how I feel. I wish I could see him before I die." _Percy thought as Kronos raised his scythe about to signal the final attack.

Luke/Kronos opened his mouth ready to say the words that would being about the end of Olympus and it's precious Western Flame. When a howling filled the air, Percy's heart filled with hope.

'_Mrs. O'Leary?' _

The giant dog bounded over Luke's soldiers toward her master, looking at the smiling determined dog. Percy was happy, but disappointed there was no Nico on her back.

Kronos looked at the hellhound with announce, how dare she interrupt his single greatest moment in the last couple of centenaries. Just as he was about to again signal the attack a roar shattered the silence and suspense.

"Oh come on!" Luke whined as a black shadow can cutting through the air, mowing down the monsters not smart or quick enough to get out of the way.

Percy's eyes were locked on the black blur cutting down Kronos's monsters, and then the angel of death landed in front of him a protective snarl leaving its skull helmet. Percy took in the pitch-black wings and the cat ears poking out of the helmet. Beside him Annabeth breathed out, "Nico?"

"Annabeth." Nico said coldly and with a slightly warmer voice he said, "Thought you could escape me, huh Percy?"

Percy felt a guilty grimace flash on his face and Annabeth turned probing eyes toward him. Percy shook his head, now was not the time. Luke's face was angry all these stupid demigods and their pets were ruining his moment. Once more he was about to signal the attack when screams and roars rose from behind him. Kronos whipped around angrily, skeleton warriors were closing in his army from behind.

"Son." Kronos hissed at the sight of Hades with his helmet on in full black skeleton armor on his chariot cutting the heads off demigods and monsters alike. Percy looked wide eyed at the chariot Hades was riding, it was made of bones, shadows leaking out of it, rubies and gems around the rim and everywhere the wheels touched flames rose and cracks formed.

Kronos's face twisted in an ugly sneer and he finally gave his signal to attack, not that he needed to. The battlefield had already erupted in chaos. Brother against brother, sister against sister, friend against enemy, demigod versus demigods, monster versus demigods, Hades against anything that got to close that was on the opposing side, Kronos versus anyone that got in his way and the cat-angel that is Nico killing any enemy that got to close to Percy.

Percy looked around and realized that mortals were being cut down just like anyone else; with a stab of fear he realized Paul and Sally were dodging everything rushing toward him. However, he had to focus Kronos was making his way to the Empire State Building; Percy darted forward ready to stop him. Kronos seeing him summoned a giant,

"Deal with them." With that, Kronos dunked into the door and toward Olympus.

Review J


	16. The End

_**My mate chapter 16**_

I do not own Percy Jackson, ooc, AU, no beta, slash

You would think Percy would be relived that he did not have to fight in an open battlefield with Kronos, Nico was. Nope, Percy got mad and charged at the Hyperborean giant.

"Dam it, Percy! Every Fu***en time!" Nico roared as he followed Percy into a battle against what the Norse call a frost giant.

Hit by an idea, Nico grabbed Percy's shirt and lifted him off the ground. Percy shrieked as his feet left the ground, Riptide fell from his hand.

"Take care of that, will you?" Nico called as he sped pass Annabeth and shot into shadow.

Percy gasped as black liquid swallowed him, cold sunk into his very bones. Noises of wondering monsters echoed along with the screams of victims of the fields' punishment. A flash caught his eye, he turned to look, glowing red eyes, and what he presumed to be sharp teeth was gliding in an unrecognizable always-changing form. Percy blinked and the nightmare was gone, they were on mount Olympus.

"What is up with those shadows?"

"Their all connected."

Percy looked around at the buildings, once white were now charred black. Screams of wounded and dieing filled the air, but it was not coming from below. It was coming from ahead the sight was horrible. What made this so terrifying is that, Kronos was a one-man army.

The battle was in their sight, Kronos was slashing at almost completely still gods with his scythe. Muses with daggers suspended in midair cut across the chest, mouths open in a silent scream. Other gods welding clubs, swords, arrows and pans? Were charging slow motion towards the titan lord, who looked like he was enjoying himself as he slashed at them. The gods would then fall over in slow-motion blood spiriting from gapping mouths of their wounds.

A part of Nico thought, _'In a way this might have been funny, with all the weird faces their making….If it wasn't on Olympus, these weren't powerful beings and it wouldn't end the world.'_

Percy about stupidly charged, once again in a battle with no regard for his own life. Nico grabbed him from behind and lifted him in the air.

"NICO, what the Hades!" Percy bit out as he felt riptide reappear in his pocket.

"Listen to me." Nico whispered in Percy's ear, ignoring the shiver it produced. "We should go to the throne room and wait there for him. If we do, we can surprise him."

Percy opened his mouth to object, "What about all those people?"

Nico sighed and said, "I don't mean to sound cruel, but their immortals your not. Who has the better chance of surviving after wounds like that?"

Percy deflated and let Nico shadow travel him to the throne room. All was silent like the dead in this white room, the gods thrones shimmered around them. Power poured off of them as Nico and Percy hid behind Poseidon's throne.

Percy turned to Nico and said, "Nico, I just want you to know that I love you."

Nico smiled in a knowing way, "I know Percy." He purred.

"So forgive me when I do this."

Nico looked at Percy with confusion, and then he began to notice he could not breathe. Percy made his throat swell up using his powers.

'_**Not this shit again!' **_Nico thought, as his vision grew dark.

Percy was concentrating hard on what he was doing, repeating a mantra in his head.

'_This is for his own good.'_

Percy let out a sigh of relief as Nico finally went limp. He made the swelling go down and prayed he had not give Nico any brain damage with all the times he unconscious.

Percy was about to drag Nico over to Hestia for safekeeping when the golden doors of the throne room busted open.

Luke with Kronos eyes strolled in whistling happily. He walked over to Dionysus chair, raising his scythe he prepared to strike down the center of the wine god's power.

"Now to strike down the gods and begin my new era as ruler of all!" Kronos hissed as he brought the scythe down.

"Not on my watch!" Percy screamed as he bolted from his dad's chair.

His legs ran faster then he thought possible as flashes of a hurt Mr. D went through his head.

Luke waved his hand and froze Percy a foot away from him. Planting his scythe on the ground, he studied the demigod in front of him.

"Why do you care so much if the gods fall? They are cruel beings, I have seen from Luke's memories that this one." He gestured to Mr.D's chair. "He doesn't care for demigods; he doesn't even remember our names. Not even his own sons are important enough to warrant his affections." Luke's bitter voice came from a pale face with eyes that was a mixer of the brightest blue and the most brilliant of gold.

Percy felt his head go back to normal speed, but the rest of him was in super slow mode. He thought about how broken Mr. D had been when his son died, how he asked Percy to protect his remaining son.

"You're wrong." Luke looked at Percy with confusion. "Mr. D loves his sons and does care for the campers in his own weird way. The gods love their children very much; they just can't show it in the usual way."

Luke's eyes turned cold and changed to full gold. "You know nothing Perseaus Jackson. You cannot know my pain, how they hurt me. He Left Me Scared and Shaking in a Closet Hiding From MY OWN MOTHER!"

Percy swallowed knowing he did not have much time. "Why don't you face me, after all it's foretold in the prophecy?"

Kronos smiled, it was cold and cruel but it was a smile. "I admire your courage Perseus, if you had joined me…We would have won so much faster, you would have been my body." Percy shuttered at the repulsive thought. Kronos ignoring it continued, "I would have kept you alive after I have full returned. You would have been my immortal general…It's not to late you know."

Percy sneered, "Thanks, but not thanks. Joining you would be worse then chocolate pickles in hot sauce, covered in ice-cream and sour fruit."

Kronos blinked his eyes turning blue. "Percy…That was sickening and humorous at the same time."

Percy smiled, Luke was still there, and he could be saved. Luke clutched his head in pain; he groaned and for a moment looked pleadingly at Percy. Then his eyes turned gold and Luke was lost.

"Let's finish this son of Poseidon." Kronos moved his scythe to the side, the blade gleamed wickedly. Kronos eyes flared as he swung, his powers holding Percy in place. The blade crept closer and closer, Percy closed his eyes preparing for the first painful cut before death.

When it did not come Percy cracked open sea green eyes. A water shield surrounded him, the water sprouting from his father's throne. Kronos scowled as the son of the sea was released from his hold.

Percy jumped back gaining as much distance from Kronos as possible. He pulled out riptide as the water pooled at his feet ripples pulsing in time with his heart.

"It seems your dear dad is protecting you, of course you know he'll throw you away as soon as you've done you job."

Percy swallowed and got in his stance, the water would help him threw this. It would protect him, give him strength and heal him. This he knew as some of the water sunk into his shoes and up his pants, leaving the close dry and Kronos none the wiser.

"Even if he dose I have others to fight and live for. Just like you do Luke."

Kronos winched and hissed, "No, I have complete control."

Percy smiled and said, "Luke I know you can fight him, think of who you wanted the world to change for! Think of who you fought for, not the gods…Your true family, the ones who are their for you through tick and thin. The demigods stand together, will you stand with us."

Luke's blue eyes stared at him. "This is why I'm doing this. In case you have not noticed, I am fighting for our sake and the sake of future demigods. So they won't be suppressed by thankless gods." Luke raised his scythe to chest level. "As of now we are not equal! We are horrible mistreated!" Luke rushed forward ready to strike. "THAT'S WHY I HAVE TO SEE THIS TO THE END!"

With a clang metal met. Percy grunted as he blocked Luke's swipe, pushing the scythe away Percy sprayed water in Luke's face. Luke sputtered and he roared blue eyes turned gold as he stabbed at Percy in blind rage. A shallow cut made itself known on Percy's left arm. Flames of pain burned through him, even as cooling waters healed him. Percy gasped and barely blocked the next attack, his arm weakened as Kronos put all of his weight onto the locked blades.

Once again, Percy tried to blind Kronos with water; Kronos glared and suspended the water. Freezing it in liquid state, Kronos tisked. "Getting sloppy Percy, using the same tricks."

Percy smirked, "I still have some tricks that you don't know about." With that, he turned the water at his feet into ice, Kronos's eyes widened and he slipped riptide glancing off of his shoulder leaving no mark. Luke landed on his back backbreaker skidded away from him, Percy quickly covered him in ice restricting his movements.

Knowing it would not hold him for long Percy darted over to Hephaestus's throne, he had a plan. _'Gods and Fates help us, Percy has a plan.' _Thialia's voice resounded in his head.

Percy turned around; hearing ice shatter and saw Kronos rise form his crystal coffin. Golden eyes glared at him, the scythe was summoned and a blur rocketed toward him. Kronos was moving to fast; Percy in desperation did a very stupid move. A move that you should never do in battle, he throws his sword at Kronos. A clang range through the room as his sword stuck right in the middle of his forehead.

"Son of a-" Kronos cut off as Riptide was picked up by a trail of water and began to hit him repeatedly. Percy looked on in confusion; it was a strange sight. The trail was not being controlled by him, but by Poseidon's chair.

"Thanks, dad." Percy awkwardly said as he jumped into Hephaestus's chair.

"DEFENSES ACTIVATED!" The chair roared and several contraptions whorled into action.

Percy jumped out of the chair as several things distracted Kronos he prepared to run. Then a tiny hitch in his plan, a net catapulted out of Hephaestus's chair. Percy not noticing had no time to dodge, by the time he did notice it was to late. Small and strong wires wrapped around him trapping him. Percy gave a yelp as he fell forward, wincing as his head bounced off of the marble floor. Wires wrapped tighter around him. Closing him mouth, Percy felt panic set in as his mouth was covered.

'_Shit I hope this isn't that rope that makes you disappear!' _Percy thought as he wiggled like a worm.

Kronos froze all the objects in the air; he would have done so earlier if the annoying demigod did not distract him in his head. The fool kept trying take control, trying to stop Kronos's victory.

Golden eyes fell on the fallen demigod, a smirk made its way to his lips. He could taste victory; all he had to do was get ride of this little infuriating fool. He walked toward the demigod, relishing in his fear that shone like a beacon from his sea green eyes.

"See what I see young one is this. No matter how much they train these…pathetic children. They are still children, weak, scared, angry, unreliable children. Well enough talking it's time to take my victory." Kronos gloated as he raised his scythe.

The blade gleamed, shiny and sharp it started it is decent. In that instant all Percy could think was of all the people, he loved and how he failed them. Percy closed his eyes waiting for the undeniable, when a roar filled the air. Percy felt a foot hit him and turn him on his belly, Percy opened his eyes and tried to see what was going on, but he could not. That was okay he had a good idea Nico was awake and pissed. Kronos was in trouble and he was still lying on the floor tied up, thanks Hephaestus.

For a while, all he could hear was the clash of swords. Then a weak voice panting said, "Under my armpit, quickly we d-don't have m-much time."

Then all was silent, feet padded toward him and began to unravel the wires.

"Why dose everything happen to your?" Nico asked as he helped Percy to his feet, Percy rubbed his arms trying to get the circulation back.

"What happened?" Percy asked he eyes taking in Luke's prone figure.

Nico smiled bitterly, "I stabbed him in his weakest point."

Percy shot him a confused look, he thought he was the child of the prophesy.

"My blade is made of a cursed metal; I'm the son of Hades one of the big three and I are in the body of a sixteen year old." Nico explained as the rooms entrance doors opened.

Percy went for his pen as Nico stood watching, he had smelled them coming. Poseidon rushed to Percy's side, checking him for injuries much to his embarrassment and Nico's amusement.

Percy pulled away and called, "We need a shroud for a hero; a son of Hermes!"

Hermes shot him a grateful look. The shrouds of the dead was made, the room fixed, awards passed out and promises made.

When it was Percy's turn, he was offered immortality. He looked at the pale Annabeth and Nico who looked perfectly happy.

"I'll live as long as you do." Nico whispered into Percy's ear.

Percy turned his eyes to the Olympians, thankful eyes met his. Some had grudging respect and then their was his dad's. those eyes held so much strength, love and pride for him. His dad was proud of all that Percy had become. Percy smiled at him and thought back to what Chiron said when he first met him.

"Immortality is terribly sad."

"I'll have to decline." Shocked gasps echoed in the room. "Instead I have a request to ask."

The immortals raised their eyebrows and gave him the 'go ahead'.

"I want you to let us built a cabin for all the gods and goddesses that sired children." Angry looks flashed across some of the faces. "Maybe pay a little attention to the kids you sire. Make a phone call, give a present on their birthday; I'm not saying you have to visit…Just show you care in a roundabout way." Just as their was angry faces, their were those smiling and nodding to what he said. "All of this war could have been avoided if the demigods felt like you cared for us. Not as weapons, but as human beings, as your children."

Several demigods were nodding and the gods took note of that, shame filled some of those faces, had they really ignored their flesh and blood no matter how fleeting their lives may be?

"You ask a lot of us demigod." Hera said coolly, looking at Percy as if he was a bug.

Nico laughed loudly drawing all the attention to him. "A lot of you? Your gods! You can do anything in a split second and it won't take a minute off of your life!" Hera glared at Nico commanding him to be silent with her eyes. Hades glared at Hera telling her to back of his son with his eyes. Nico ignored them both and continued.

"We mortals have a limit time span; we still find time for important things. Wither important to ourselves or to others." Nico took a breath and said, "As Percy said this could have been avoided if the demigods knew you cared."

He turned to the captured Kronos demigod army. "How many of you would have joined Kronos if you knew they cared, if you knew your parent was being honored!"

The demigods realizing what Nico was doing did not raise their hands. One boy with purple hair and blue eyes stepped forward. He looked like he had been hit repeatedly with a paint gun. Apollo looked at him closely and realized he was one of his sons.

'_But, how? I don't remember even seeing him.'_

"In my family," The boy began. "We are very poor; our landlord threatens to kick us out every month." He swallowed, he never told anyone this especially not super powerful gods. "My mother can barely afford food, more then once she and I have starved us for my little sister. She told me my dad loved me that he had been away on a tour of the world." Bitterness filled his eyes. "The Luke came and explained it all to me. The gods don't care; they abandon us all the time and use us just to throw us away."

He turned to Percy, "You barking up the wrong tree. They will never change. No matter what you do for them."

Percy flinch feeling his darkest fears were being bared out for everyone to see. Poseidon saw this and fear froze his heart.

"All in favor of granting Percy his wish, if only because he fought against father so valiantly raise your hand."

The only god that did not raise her hand was Hera and even she looks unsure, family even extended family is important. The vote was past; demigods and their mothers/fathers lives would change being cared for from one so far away. Kronos's army went to camp half-blood, cabins were built, Olympus fixed and though this all Percy held Nico's hand.

In addition, he never ever plans to let him go.

Hey guys that it! Sorry it took so long, I have been looking for scholarships; getting homework piled on and had no motivation (I kept getting sidetracked). Well hoped you liked it and there will be no Lemon, Sorry!


End file.
